Wicca Awakened
by x-Spikey-x
Summary: The first episode of 'Coven 666'. The lives of six teenagers are turned upside down when they receive magical powers. Can they live up to the legacy of a powerful coven? Can they follow their destiny?
1. 1692

**Wicca Awakened**

Chapter One:  
Spread of the Salem Witch Trials 1692

Six figures sprinted through the woods, panting, blood pumping, eyes straining. From far behind them torches flared in the darkness and the sound of hooves rumbled like a treacherous thunderstorm. They were coming.

Amidst the thin and decrepit trees there came a clearing illuminated by the glowing full moon. The cloaked figures rushed into it and suddenly stopped. They stood apart from each other in a circle and threw back their hoods.

"It's hopeless!" cried a mousy-brown haired man, "There's nothing we can do!"

"None of this would be happening if you weren't so reckless, Jonas!" a woman with short dark-brown hair said.

"I wasn't just going to let him _hurt_ that young girl!"

"Enough!" a long, blond haired woman demanded, "this isn't the time, Cassandra. We need to think: and fast."

"We could always bind our powers? Then they cannot say we're witches without seeing our powers?" a black-haired woman said.

"We don't have the ingredients for the potion. Even if we did have them, with people like Sheriff Bailey about, people will always be hanged for being witches, powers or not," a tall, dark-haired man said.

"I don't hear any suggestions from you, Paul!"

"Enough!" the blonde said again, "Paul and Jonas are right. There's nothing we can do. Sheriff Bailey will sentence us to death, powers or not."

"…Lessa...? What if we sent our powers on? If we can't squeeze our way out of this one, there needn't be a way anyone can get hold of our powers," a long-haired brunette woman suggested.

Apart from the shriek of dogs and the thud of hooves, all was silent.

"Hmmm. I agree with Michelle. I for one do not want anything evil possessing my power. Anyone else?" Lessa asked.

There were a few quiet grunts and mumbles and then all was still again, save for the sounds of hooves and dogs which grew louder.

"Regrettably, this is the end. It was a pleasure knowing you, ladies and gentlemen. Repeat after me," Lessa pulled a small knife, an Athamé, from her cloak pocket and cut along her palm. She clenched her fist and let a few droplets of blood fall to the ground. The other five did the same.

"_Spirits of the witches, rise,_

_Pass this gift to my next life,_

_From once it came, return it now,_

_By my blood, may it be bound,_

_Unlock this power to whom rightly found."_

Once the final words were said and repeated, a strong gust of wind blew through the leafless tress and white, sparkling jets of light shot out of each witch and moulded themselves together in the centre of the circle. The bright white light then sunk into the ground and a six pointed star illuminated the ground, each point connecting the witches. Soon after is sub-sided.

All was quiet. Too quiet.

"Witches! Caught in the act!" a deep, booming voice rang out. "Arrest them!"

Many men equipped with guns, swords and axes came through into the small clearing and bound the six coven members and brought them to their knees. A tall man, clad in leather and a golden 'Sheriff' badge stepped in front of them.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Witches! Witches who delve into devilry and unholy acts against the church!" The commanding infantry stood silent, making sure their captives had no chance to escape. "You all saw what these witches were capable off! You all felt the force of that wind! _These_ witches are far too dangerous to be held for a trial! Burn them! Burn them now!"

A cheer erupted from the men and they began to cut down surrounding trees. They set them up as poles and soon began to tie the coven to them.

"Any last words?" the Sheriff asked, eyeing each witch with scornful eyes.

"I would have enjoyed turning you into a toad," Jonas blurted out.

The Sheriff pulled out his gun and smacked Jonas hard across the face with the handle. Blood spat from his bloody teeth and Jonas returned Bailey's look of hatred. Bailey bent down and whispered in Jonas' ear, "you won't be so bold when I steal your powers." He looked at the coven and his eyes flashed red and his lips broadened into a grin. He stepped back, "burn them!"

Torches were thrown onto the bottom of the witch-fire and slowly began to burn through wood and flesh. Sheriff Bailey looked at them with envious eyes and brought out an amulet from underneath his shirt. The jewelled crest began to glow a faint red… Nothing happened. Bailey's grin fell as he pieced together what had happened before hand. The chanting … the wind … the light …

"No! Impossible!" he yelled, thrusting the amulet back into his shirt.

"You'll never get our powers, warlock!" the black-haired woman, Nadine, said weakly, before closing her eyes and taking her final breath. Cassandra, Michelle, Jonas, Lessa and Paul also succumbed to the smoke, closing their eyes and ceasing to breathe. Meanwhile, the flames continued to scorch their bodies.

"Sir? … Why did she call you a 'warlock'?" one of the men asked.

Bailey turned to the men and met their confused stares with hatred in his eyes. He threw out his hands and small pellets of crackling red energy shot from his palms. When the men were struck by this energy they burst into flames, and perished in screams that echoed through the still, night air. "That's why," he said.

He turned to the blazing fire, held out his hand and from it a forceful wind blew. The fire was extinguished, and with one final look at the dead, burned coven, he blinked and disappeared from sight.


	2. A Walk In The Park

**Wicca Awakened**

Chapter Two:  
A Walk In The Park...  


Josh, as usual, was late for school. His mobile phone alarm rang … and rang … and rang. It'd been ringing repeatedly every ten minutes for the past hour! This time, he turned the alarm off and slowly clambered out of bed.

With a deep yawn and a stretch, Josh gathered his uniform and glasses from his small, 'oh my god did a bomb go off in here?' messy bedroom and went downstairs. In a few minutes he was in and out of the shower. He quickly dried off, dressed himself and brushed his teeth. After collecting his lunch money he quickly shot out of the front door with his heavy back-pack slung over his shoulder.

He shook his medium-length messy, mousy-brown hair from side to side and patted it into place with his hands. Unfortunately for him, the mass of curls worked against him and some of the curls stuck out awkwardly. He would have killed for a brush …

* * *

At the latest time possible, Kelly slid out of bed and stretched. She looked around her bedroom walls and admired the posters of various bands that have invaded the walls. She dressed and freshened herself up: deodorant here, a bit of hairspray there. There was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Oh my god! Have we been burgled?! … Oh no, it's just your bedroom," Darren, Kelly's brother, taunted. "Come on! Mum's gonna go mental if you're late again."

She threw him an angry look and booted him out of her room. Kelly returned to her refreshing and spent a further ten minutes applying make-up and then brushed her teeth. Once finished, she scooted down the stairs, tackled her older brother for her lunch money and left the house with her badge-covered school bag slung over her shoulder.

* * *

Over and over Ninja's alarm clock beeped. It beeped until finally a hand crept from under the blankets to the bedside table, searching for the button that turns the damned contraption off. To no avail, she blindly searched until she leant over too far and fell out of the bed.

"Aaahh!" Ninja screamed as she hit the floor. Grumbling, she stood up and stretched. She moved over to the clock and gave it a good ol' whack, stopping the beeping once and for all! … Until tomorrow, that is.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes she put on her glasses and looked for her uniform in her messy room. It wasn't a pig sty, but it wasn't exactly clean … you know, a few clothes thrown here and there (and everywhere.) She picked up her uniform and headed for the bathroom. After a nice hot bath and a good freshen-up, she got dressed and headed downstairs. Ninja grabbed a quick round of toast, bid her mum farewell and left the house, shoving her homework quickly into her school bag.

* * *

Phil shuffled under the bed's blankets and abruptly kicked them off. He stood, stretched and then headed for the bathroom. He brushed his hair and teeth, washed his face and then sprayed himself with deodorant. He dressed himself in his uniform, gathered his school belongings and homework and quickly threw them into his school bag.

Running downstairs and nearly knocking into his older sister, Jody, he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in front of the TV not really paying attention to it. Having finishing the cereal, he cleaned up after himself and did a few extra morning chores. Phil decided to leave earlier today since he had some time to kill. With a quick goodbye he left his house and made his way to school.

* * *

Restless. Leah lay in her bed trying to get back to sleep. She hadn't had a good night's sleep; randomly waking up in the middle of the night. Sleep. She needed sleep! Instead, she decided to watch a video – six o'clock in the morning – to try and settle herself. By eight o'clock she was wide awake and the video had finished. She even had the chance to straighten her long, blond hair. She got herself dressed in her uniform; ate a bowl of cereal and a spot of toast; had a wash and in no time at all she was nearly ready to leave.

She just needed to gather a few things; sort out her school supplies and correctly apply her make-up. Once she was finished she left the house, closing the door behind her quietly.

* * *

"Kala! Wake up! It's time for school!" Kala's grandmother cried, knocking on Mickala's bedroom door.

"Just five more minutes," she grumbled in response. Time passed and passed but still Kala lay curled up in her bed. She shuffled under the blankets and then poked her head out from the warm, cosiness of her quilt and looked at her clock. Twenty minutes had passed.

"Ah crap!" she cried. She was late. Again.

She jumped out of bed, put on her glasses and then scrambled her school stuff together; threw on her uniform and rushed to the bathroom just before one of her little sisters could get in there. She sprayed some deodorant, brushed her teeth and hair and quickly opened the door and rushed downstairs with her school bag. Kala raced passed everyone, shot out of the front door and left it open for someone else to close.

* * *

The Park is set at the end of a small neighbourhood. It's quite large and filled with birds, trees and even a small man-made waterfall that runs through it. Walking through the Park to arrive at school on time is a common thing in this neighbourhood, for the far end of the Park opens up across the road from the local High School. So it wasn't mere coincidence that brought Josh, Kelly, Ninja, Phil, Leah and Kala together.

Each of them dodged the frequent, thin near-leafless trees and stepped out onto an empty circular clearing. An eerie silence fell upon them as they all entered the opening. It was strange how they all arrived at the exact same time … Nothing but the gurgle of running water was heard.

A few strange looks were thrown about, until finally they began to move towards the 'tunnel' of trees at the far edge of the clearing that led to the Park's exit. Suddenly, their feet stopped moving. For some bizarre reason they were stood frozen in a circle. A light began to illuminate from the ground in the shape of a six-pointed star, with each point connecting the teens to each other. Wind began to blow forcefully and whatever leaves that were left on the trees were torn off and thrown about in the air.

At the centre of the circle the ground began to radiate with a bright white light. A ball of sparkling energy shot of from it and hovered in the air. Astonishment covered the teens' faces as they had never seen anything like this before. The light hovered in the air as if scanning out each and every individual. It began to shrink, almost imploding in on itself until suddenly it exploded and split itself into six smaller balls of white energy and they shot out at each teenager, entering their bodies and knocking them back a foot or two to the floor.

They were out cold.

* * *

A sudden force shook his body. He clenched his fist, held his head and breathed heavily. He almost spilt his coffee all over him. Luckily he was sat at his desk in the Police station when this sudden feeling overwhelmed him.

A young man walked over to him and asked, "Inspector Bailey? Are you O.K?"

Bailey looked up at the young police officer and said, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." He waited for the officer to leave before he said under his breath with a broad grin, "I'm just fine."


	3. School Life

Author's Note: This series is a spin off of Charmed. It is not linked with the series (as of yet).

* * *

**Wicca Awakening**

Chapter Three:  
School Life

The teens stirred and groaned as consciousness returned to them. Slowly, they all stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from their clothes. Strange looks were thrown about until Kelly broke the silence.

"W-what just happened?" she asked.

"Ball lightning?" Leah suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever it was, it hit us hard. Anyone hurt?" Josh asked while inspecting himself for bodily harm.

"Apart from a banging headache, I'm fine," Kala said, rubbing her aching head.

"How long were we out for? I mean, it his us and we wore up on the floor … we must have been knocked out." Ninja pointed out.

Phil pulled back his school jumper sleeve and checked his watch. "That's weird…" he said softly, tapping the watch a few times, "we've been out less than a minute."

"That's odd… but good! I've got classes to attend," Leah said, picking up her bag, "so, if you'll excuse me…" she made her way through the 'tunnel' and carried on to school.

"Meh, I've got coursework I desperately need to hand in," Kelly said, patting her bag.

"Me too … but I'm just gonna pretend that none of this happened… so… bye!" Ninja said and walked through the tunnel.

The other four students followed suit and headed to every teenager's 'favourite' place: school.

* * *

The day dragged on tediously. Classes seemed longer, breaks seemed shorter and the teachers nagged and nagged, particularly Mrs. Jenkins, the Chemistry teacher. 

Kelly, Josh and Ninja has this lesson with Mrs. Jenkins. Phil was a year older and in his first year of sixth form, Kala was a year younger and Leah was in her second (and final) year of sixth form.

_She hates us_,Josh thought to himself. Mrs. Jenkins had set them _a lot_ of work to do.

_Ugh! She's evil! EVIL!_ thought Kelly, secretly giving her teacher nasty looks when she wasn't looking. _How are we meant to do all that?!_ Kelly's eyes darted from her writing-as-fast-as-humanly-possible hand and the back of Mrs. Jenkins head. She kept looking back and forth until suddenly the pen shot out of her hand and flew across the classroom. With a loud _clang_! the pen hit the white-board just inches away from Mrs. Jenkins' head.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" she shrieked, picking up the pen and holding it up.

In all honesty, no one saw who 'threw' the pen. The class had been busy with the huge load of work that was set. Kelly quickly scrambled into her pencil case and brought out a pen of the same colour and carried on working.

"WELL?" Mrs. Jenkins' cold blue eyes pierced through everyone with a stare of rage. "FINE! The _entire_ class can stay after school next week for a detention!" she wrote something in her personal planner and added more work to do on the board.

Suffice to say that the class was _not_ pleased.

* * *

Phil sat at the back of his media class and wrote down notes on various advertising techniques. The video they were watching showed a short presentation on a missing pet cat. 

_Aww, it's so cute_, Phil said to himself, _that is, until the claws come out_.

As he wrote his notes down he suddenly saw his hand change. It became furry and each finger ended in a long and pointed claw. The pen slipped from his grasp and he looked to his other hand. It was furry too! He blinked and the fur and claws disappeared. He stared at his hands for a brief moment and then began to catch up writing the notes he had missed.

* * *

Leah sat in the dining hall eating lunch with a group of friends. Being in the sixth form had its perks: she could push in the dinner queue with no questions asked or she could even get their before the swarms of first-years flooded the place. 

She sat staring at the bottled water she was drinking while the dining hall staff tried to keep up wit the many students wanting food. While staring, Leah saw something blurry form in the water. A figure – one of the staff in the dining hall – was in the water! How is that even possible? She took a collection of plates that had been left by a group of students who couldn't be bothered to clean up after themselves. As she picked up the plates one slipped from her hands, fell to the floor and smashed.

"That must be interesting," one of Leah's friends said.

Leah snapped out of her transfixed gaze, "Oh, sorry. Kinda wondered off there," she said, "you finished?"

She and her friend left the table and put their trays and utensils in the 'to be washed' bucket. Leah couldn't help but notice a woman pick up some plates off of a table. As she picked them up, one fell from her hands, hit the floor and smashed.

* * *

Ninja looked out of her classroom window and down at the world a story below. She was trying to avoid doing the really hard questions on an algebra exercise since she had finished the rest of the questions. So far it was working. 

Outside, a young girl had just fallen over and grazed her knees but her mother was there to calm her down. A sudden feeling of sadness and pain washed over Ninja. She watched as the young girl cried.

"Are you O.K.?" Inez, Ninja's best friend asked. _Aww, she looks hurt. I hope everything's all right_.

"I look hurt?" Ninja blurted out in response. "I-I mean I'm fine. Really I am."

Inez raised an eyebrow. "O.K. then. You'd best carry on with the work. Miss is checking what everyone has done this lesson."

With a sigh and one last glance out of the window, Ninja continued her work.

* * *

P.E: Josh's least favourite lesson. At least it was the end of the day. But still, why did Mr. Blaine insist on playing football in the mud and cold? 

Football (a.k.a. soccer) was Josh's least favourite sport. He just didn't see what was so exhilarating about kicking a ball into a net. As usual Josh was put in goal due to his lack of interest and talent.

He never really paid attention to what happened during the game. He liked to stare at the clouds and the scenery around the P.E. field. However, the thud of boots on the soggy yet firm ground and the various screams of over-the-top adolescent athletes got his attention.

As Josh turned around the football was kicked full-force at him. A quick "Ahh!" escaped him and he threw up his hands, trying to catch it as best as he could.

The ball was a few inches away from his outstretched palms when it stopped in mid-air. Josh stood there amazed. A few seconds later it dropped into his hands and the whistle blew. Later, he was praised for his 'catch', but he was just glad the game was over and he could go home.

* * *

Kala bid her friends farewell and left the school grounds. She walked down an alleyway that was directly next to the school, in order to avoid going through the Park… She had had a headache all day since whatever happened this morning. 

She held a hand to the side of her head and wondered if the pain would ever go away. A tickling sensation suddenly ran up Kala's nose. A sneeze was imminent.

_Oh God. This is gonna hurt, _she thought and she braced herself.

With an "Achoo!" she covered her nose, closed her eyes and quickly reopened them. Once opened, a ball of purple crackling energy shot out of each eye and collided with part of the wooden fence that ran along the side of the alley. Instantly Kala was relieved. The pain and the ache had gone! But she didn't have time to relish in her relief as she was thrown backward to the floor as pieces of wood and splinters flew everywhere. She slowly regained her pose, looked around at the devastation and wandered what the hell she'd just done.

Kala grabbed her bag and ran away from the alley to her home as fast as her feet could take her.

A few minutes late a man came to see what the huge noise was. As he inspected the damage and the debris, Bailey appeared in front of him from out of nowhere.

"W-where did you come from?" the man asked shakily.

Bailey picked up a sharp piece of fence and said, "Oh, that doesn't matter," and stabbed the innocent bystander through the heart. Happy with his kill, he grinned and in the blink of an eye he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Author's Note: We'll see more of Phil's power later on. If anyone can name the Coven's powers, they can get a pat on the head from me :) 


End file.
